1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type of electrodeless light sources, particularly focused on conducting inorganic carbide materials that ignites a brilliant light emission by using microwave radiation.
2. Related Prior Arts
Since the discovery of Edison's incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamps and solid state light sources have become the mainstream lighting technology in homes, offices, and public places1. Especially, LED white-light sources are of interest and potential importance for use in illumination, display, and imaging2. Fundamentally, a smart white-light system can be formed by mixing RGB trichromatic colors from the visible spectrum of red (630-700 nm), green (520-570 nm), and blue (460-490 nm) wavelengths. However, we are not ware of any advanced solid-state materials that emitted simultaneously individual RGB lighting sources. Moreover, the development of natural white-light sources close to the sunlight is still a great challenge.
Moreover, electrodeless light source is another alternative for energy saving consideration. For example, electrodeless sulfur lamp is high-brightness white-light source that contains sulfur and Ar in a quartz bulb. By radiating microwave on the sulfur powders, lighting source is emitted from sulfur and high thermal-radiation is generated simultaneously. Unfortunately, the thermal-radiation becomes one the critical factors for determining the commercial viability of the electrodeless processing.
Therefore, it is desired to find an electrodeless light source with highly luminous efficiency, good color rendering capability, and low thermal-radiation, which is well suited for developing better illumination and display applications.